


For him.

by Fandoms_muse



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of teenage shit, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Decisions, Corpse is bisexual, Don't mess with family., Everyone is on the run, Everyone is pretty much runaways, Everyone is underaged, Everyone loves sykkuno, Halfway everyone is bisexual tbh, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Original Au ideas??, Other, They all are teens tho, Well not everyone, Yeah this is my au I guess, mentions character death, they're all a big family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_muse/pseuds/Fandoms_muse
Summary: In the year 1908, a new sub-version of humans emerged from the darkness. Named "Metanonians" or "meta's" by the public, they're depicted as unpredictable, raging beasts.All with powers that are completely unstable, ranging from physical, or mental mutations gifting them with strange abilities.But, with these "Gifts" comes major vices, hate, isolation and more. When something disconnects society's vision of normality.Fear is always the first response.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, Lily Ki/Michael Reeves, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Society and the world are taught to fear Metanonians, and with fear you must have a protector, in this world of hate the "protector" for civilization is none other than the infamous company "Met Co." A company created with the gimmick of public safety in mind, only to be twisted in the private of the draft facility doors, where many of the captured Meta's reside, to be forced to be scientific lab rats, all under the hopeful guise of protecting civilization as a whole.

But, a rebellion has occurred. Across the United States, Meta’s have begun to escape facilities in numbers unimaginable.

Sending the public into a panic, the company Met co. forced to go into panic mode in order to hunt down the meta’s of their facilities, and secure them before their secret is revealed, but as always despite their best efforts, they will always manage to miss a few stragglers, a few of the Meta’s who were cunning, and smart enough to evade capture.

Adam “Corpse” Rivera was one of those Meta’s. One of the lucky stragglers who managed to elude capture for 4 years, some would say he was lucky, that he should be grateful he managed to stay off the radar for so long, and he is, tonight marks the 4th anniversary of his freedom, the one night of the year he allows himself to indulge in society as a full, where he doesn’t hide away in order to stay amongst the shadows, tonight Corpse will allow himself to taste the liquor of freedom, and get drunk on it’s taste. 

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
The glittering street lights of Los Angeles, California. The orange hue of the lights danced across the wavy streets, the black tar of the road dancing from heat waves from the rising temperature, The sidewalks and usually bustling streets empty from the usual busy street life of California. People opting to stay inside their air conditioned apartments and drink their iced coffees. 

Tonight was the perfect night for the more nocturnal to appear, appearing from their natural habitats of blacked-out apartments, to finally enjoy life without the bothersome act of social interactions. He could appreciate this sort of weather, waking up in his one bedroom apartment, his thin bed sheets thrown to the side earlier that morning at 6 am when he returned back home.

Rubbing the right side of his face, Corpse felt an irritated frown appear on his lips when he felt the familiar sting of his left eye, he knew he should have worn his eye patch the night before, but he was in a hurry to get out the 4 walls space, to stretch his legs and get some fresh air, but as they say “It’s better safe than sorry” but of course, Corpse couldn’t be bothered to even care about that ideology. 

Sitting up with a tired groan, he looked to his alarm clock on the bedside table littered with carving from past residents the glowing red numbers caused his eyes to water, before tearing his eyes away he was able to read the time clearly as “11:35 PM” 

A small smile appeared on his face before swinging his feet onto the dark brown carpet, the familiar feeling of burn marks tickling underneath his skin as he looked down to the floor, cracking his neck as a sigh of contempt slipped away, he actually managed to wake up early for once, maybe he was finally getting back in routine, just maybe-

Corpse let a small laugh out, shaking his head at such a thought. He knew there was no way he’ll ever be able to go back into a normal routine, at this rate the teen knew he was practically nocturnal, staying in his apartment during the bright sunny days, and going out during the night, the heavy mist of darkness allowing him freedom to walk amongst the regular population of people who seem to conjugate in the dark of the city life. 

Grabbing the small, old phone on his bedside table Corpse scrolled through his few notifications, he didn’t have a stable job, so it was pretty much a miracle his landlord (well, more like guardian) Madam Babushka gave it to him.

Corpse loved that woman. A small elderly Russian woman who took a liking to the teen, ever since they met on that busy street. Even though he didn’t know her real name, only referring to her as “Madam Babushka” he trusted her almost completely, maybe it was because of the way she took him in without hesitation, or maybe it was because she was like the motherly figure Corpse never had the pleasure of knowing, but either way.

He cared for the elder, and knew tonight he would have to get her something before leaving for the road once again.  
Shuffling to a stand, he winced as he felt his back crack in multiple places, his mind floating elsewhere than his pain that is slowly coming from his body, he was far more focused on the realization of what tonight marked.

“4 years.. Fuck..” as he covered his face, his mind felt like it was shaking in his brain as he thought back to his years in the dark, how lonely it has been, how incredibly lucky he’s been to still be free, not caught like some of the others who managed to escape.

He was doing his whole routine, tidying his room, washing his face, but all the while he wasn’t focused. The teen was thinking about his next plan on action, where the road was leading him next. 

Pulling a black sweatshirt over his head, his black curly mass of hair popped out first, when his head popped out his eyes trained on the black sweatshirt in the mirror, he frowned smoothing out the wrinkles of the fabric, it was simple and had in white lettering “死神” he didn’t have a clue on what it meant but he still wore it since Madam Babushka gifted it to him.

His eyes flicked up from resting on his pale hands, before meeting themselves in the mirror. Dark brown pools, nearly black, dark under bags under his eyes. His scrutinizing gaze was becoming far worse, his eyes slowly beginning to trail all over his facial features, before a knock on his apartment door caused Corpse to turn away from the mirror. 

His hands quickly fumbling to grab the black face mask on his dresser, slipping it over his face he adjusted the strings behind his ears (careful not to mess with the few home-made piercings he had gained in the four years of running) before walking to look out the peephole.

Whoever was behind the door was either too short for the peep hole to see, or it was just that kid down the hall asking if he could play with Corpse’s phone again, neither of the two options seemed good to Corpse.

Silently stepping back two steps, he stopped when he heard a soft, muffled voice on the other side of the metal door. His eye brows twitched together, his lips furrowing underneath his mask as he listened more intently, trying to register if he could recognize the person’s voice.

“Adam. How so disrespectful?” It sounded like a confused question, the voice was soft but had a sternness in it that made Corpse freeze before cracking the door open.  
“Madam Babushka?” He looked at the small old woman, her graying hair thinned and pulled into a loose bun, her wrinkled and aged skin taut as she smiled sweetly up at Corpse, his gaze fixating on everything rather than her eyes.

“Leaving soon hm?” His arms fell to his sides as he looked down at her, a look of pure confusion spreading across his face. “Wait- Madam-” She stopped him mid sentence, holding up a pale small hand, while it held no malice it quickly shut the Chicano boy up. 

“I am Mother, all knowing.” Sighing as he shook his head, Corpse ran a hand through his curls, the locks taking a hold on his hand so Corpse was forced to pull away. “I dunno what you mean.. Or how you know-” she grabbed his hand, his face paling as he swallowed. 

She was at least 2 feet smaller than him, but Corpse swore she had the grip of a thousand men as her once closed eyes stared at his face, their milky whites shining and reflecting back into his dark pools, he felt as if she was almost.. Reading him. Studying his face despite being blind. 

“Safety. Safety is more important, you stay safe, will you?” her accent botched up what she was attempting to say, but he understood the gist. “Of course.. I’ll be safe.. You shouldn’t worry about me, I’ve been doing this.. For a while now.”

Corpse chuckled at her soft squeeze of his hand, her face twisting in her attempt at threatening “No lie to Madam Babushka, You no liar adam.”

Smiling softly, he felt a ball of sadness beginning to form in his stomach, he always told himself to never depend on anyone again, but this was just one lady.. One who took him in, with no questions asked. 

He shouldn’t have gotten attached to begin with, it always hurts the most having to leave. “Madam baba, holds no resentment towards you. You leave, it will be okay. But before you leave..” the elder woman reached inside of her black robe, it was too long for her small body and touched the floor. “Madam..” His words came out in a soft exhale as he gently grasped the small box in her hand. It was made out of velvet, or something of the sorts. “You open, yes?” 

Nodding his head numbly, Corpse flexed his fingers to calm his shaking hands before managing to open the small jewelry box, inside being a large silver ring with a skull engraved in the precious metal.

“Fuck- I mean god- Babaushka- you shouldn’t-” he was stuttering, tripping over his words as his dark pools looked down at the metal. The box and it’s content’s suddenly felt like 50 weights in his palm. 

Shushing the teen softly, the russian elder closed the box with a loud clap, her hand gently patting his as she smiled ahead of him. “Wear it, show the world who Adam is.” she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, gently patting his face before wobbling off back down the hall, her slippers leaving a distant sound in his ears. 

Corpse didn’t even realize he was slacked jawed for 2 minutes, before stuffing the ring in the pocket of his sweatshirt, grabbing the grey bookbag he left by the door in case of emergencies Corpse looked back at the apartment he called home for 6 months, wondering if he should just step back in and go back to sleep, maybe attempt to become normal again, but with that fleeting thought reality broke through. 

The wailing of Met Co. sirens broke through his ears, a sound far too similar for Corpse. Swiftly slamming the door shut behind him, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady his rapidly beating heart and rushing blood flow in his ears. When he finally managed to calm down he took off down the hall, the familiar sights and sounds slowly fading into a memory as he walked onto the sidewalk of busy Los Angeles, there was no stepping back now.

Adjusting his mask and eye patch, Corpse filtered through the empty streets, skipping past hustlers and streets filled with tourists, no true destination in his mind. Where could he go? What was next? He didn’t know. He just allowed his body to guide him to nowhere, ghosting through populated streets, all filled with groups he tended to stick away from, but tonight was different.

Corpse stayed closer to the store fronts, his eyes silently examining the group of friends who were together all smiling joyously, having the time of their lives. A small ache felt in place of his heart, why was he feeling this way? Usually, he never felt this way, about any path he takes.

Lost in his clouded dark thoughts, Corpse didn’t even notice when the friends inside of the store came out, their laughter filling the empty air around the street before they were stopped by an officer. A young woman, by the age of possibly 23 looked at the officer in the grey uniform. “Is there a problem sir?” none of her words were filled with malice as she side eyed her small group of friends, many of them nervously tugging at their clothes at the sight of the man in the grey uniform.

“This is a checkpoint, being set up in front of the store. We need to check you all, to see which any of you may possibly be Meta’s.” The youngest of the group seemed to become more nervous, clutching her shoulder slightly, almost attempting to hide from view of the officer.

“You. Girl with the braid.” The officer was quick to point the young girl out, her eyes widening as he pointed to in front of him, his tranquilizer in his hand as he motioned for her to come forward. “Lift your sleeve up.” She stood there, silent as she swallowed a shallow breath. 

“Do you not understand? Lift.Your.Sleeve.” Grabbing her arm, she jerked back quickly. The cheap fabric of the long sleeve sweater ripped away revealing a black ink tattoo, 3 numbers in a line across her arm, reading “984-AM” “We got one!” The officer screamed as he slammed the tranquilizer barrel against the young girl's neck, the impact of the girl's body hitting the floor snapped Corpse out of his daze, his eyes widening as he stepped back, nearly tripping over his feet as he attempted to step back to hide.

“You! Where do you think you’re going!?? This is a mandatory check point, get back here!” The officer barked orders at Corpse, the teen shaking his head as he turned, looking around for a quick exit he found an alleyway, his body instinctively began to carry him away from the situation, his natural instincts kicking in.

Before he could get far, another officer grabbed him roughly. “Listen. We need to check, it’s mandatory. Just let us do a quick che-” despite the other officers kinder way of speaking, Corpse still panicked. Knocking him off, his uncovered eye was blown open wide, the officer’s neck had hit the sidewalk at an awkward angle. He was motionless, his eyes glazed over with a fish-like look. “Shit- Shit-!” getting to his knees he was about to touch the man, in order to help him. 

Before he could however, the officer who knocked the girl out glared towards Corpse, grabbing the walkie talkie against his belt he quickly spoke into it, saying something along the line’s of “We have a mocker with a red herring.” If corpse’s memory was right, he knew that didn’t mean any good. Standing up his combat boots hit the concrete roughly as he took off down the alley, the shouts of the officer drowning out as he grabbed the metal pole above his head, lifting himself up quickly and vaulting past the fence. 

Landing on his feet, Corpse took off running down the dark alley, he could hear the pounding footsteps of the Met Co. officers, his throat tightened as he slid down a slick passageway, it was tight. Barely more than 3 people could fit in, which was perfect. Pressing himself flat against the wall, he took in a shaking breath, before all the air from him was knocked out once again.

Wheezing as he looked around frantically he noticed that 4 officers managed to squeeze themselves in, the rest all lined up in a wall blocking the tight space. The officers surrounding him had their tranquilizing batons out, he could hear the electricity crackling in the air as he stood up, his eyes highlighting by the street lights as he put his hands up, his eyes in a sharp glare as he swallowed in deep breaths.

One of the officers stepped forward, black handcuffs made specifically for the meta population. He seemed anxious, looking at corpse who bore into his eyes. The moment he was close to Corpse’s face, it was over. Slamming his forehead against the officer’s nose, he grabbed the squirming in pain man and threw him against the brick wall. 

The pain that the officers felt seemed to feed into Corpse’s strength. Turning around quickly he grabbed the other officers by the collar, slamming his fist into his jaw with a sickening crack sound, heaving as he kicked the man on the floor, he seized as a white searing pain ripped through the muscles in his leg.

Looking down through cloudy vision, he wheezed as he kicked the face of the man on the floor, his tranquilizer turning a binding white. The others around him began to stand around, and the one’s guarding the area were running towards them, their own tranquilizers in hand, panic began to set in for the teen. 

All around they began to beat him, tranquilizers searing skin, welts forming across his arms and back as he fell to the ground, the pain becoming unbearable. His chest was squeezing his whole, engulfing him with a death grip he couldn’t escape, tears ran down his face as he seized on the floor.

Was this it? 4 years of running, and he was caught? Beaten, to be taken back to be captured and kept in a facility for the rest of his life? Attempting to rip away from the painful hold the officers and their stunning batons had on him, Corpse knew it was futile. Sinking back to the ground, his body numb and buzzing as he watched defocused of his burning skin welting, he felt a wheeze slip past his lips when the officers surrounding him continued to assault his body with the stunning weapons.

Just when Corpse was beginning to drift away from consciousness, the officers were suddenly ripped off of him. One of them was thrown in the wall in front of them, his back cracking loudly. The other officers scrambled to fight back, to defend themselves against the possible threats, only for all of them to quickly be wiped out by a swift motion from the sky.

The fluttering sound of quick wings surrounded the teen on the floor, his breath coming out in short rasp as his eye blurrily attempted to make out the people around him.   
“You guys are dumb…! Scarra isn’t going to be happy about this!” A boy's voice broke out, he sounded annoyed, but clearly was reasonable. “No he won’t! This kid is like us!.. Help him..!” A girl? Corpse couldn’t tell anymore this point.

“Uh guys.. He doesn’t look so good.. Take him back?” Wait, where were they taking him? Corpse could barely move, his body numb as he squinted his eye in the darkness, a figure broke through his vision.

He couldn’t really make out their face, but Corpse could feel the soft motions of their touches against his welted skin, a hush voice slipped in his ears. “We’re going to.. He needs help.. Pick him up” grunting as he heard them began to clamber to help him, Corpse looked to the person, finally making out a.. Boy?

“You can depend on us.. I promise you.” The boy pressed his hand into his face gently, the pain in his slowly melted away. The skin on his face suddenly felt no pain, he felt at ease.  
Grabbing the other boys hand weakly, Corpse muttered out a soft “Thank you..” Before the world around him, suddenly went dark.


	2. Permanent Markers and Flowers.

"Isn’t she beautiful baby..? She’s the perfect match for our perfect family..” The sentence echoed in his ears, sounded muffled and garbled as if he was underneath the ocean. The world around him was white, but the acute smell of sanitizer and feeling of cold tile against his bare feet caused the boy to shiver.“Adam, honey bunch.. Come here and come see her.. She’s so beautiful, she’s an angel.”

He could feel himself walking forward, but he didn’t by his own will. It was as if he was pulled towards the voice, a magnetic force keeping him and the voice together, he couldn’t detach himself no matter how much he pulled away.“Let me see your hand..” a tight grip on his hand made him jerk, the world around him beginning to slowly materialize. “Look, she loves you already!”  
Feeling a small, but tight grip on his index finger Corpse sucked in a breath when his vision finally became clear.

Holding his hand, was a baby. A baby girl from what he could guess, swaddled up in a pink and white floral blanket, her skin still smooth and soft from being cleaned by the team of nurses, her mother had a tight hold of her against her chest. The baby girl flexed and squeezed his index finger, a confused but adoring smile ghosted on his face as he watched her slowly open her eyes, similar to his own. Looking into them was like looking in a mirror, his own pools of a black void peering back at him, crinkling in the corner’s in a smile, the new born giggled.

“Don’t you love her Adam..? She’s perfect, our little Jacquie..” The name felt familiar, his chest suddenly became tighter, his stomach twisting into a knot. He felt a hand get rested on his shoulder, the hand was cold and large. “Visiting hours are halfway over, go ahead and say goodbye. Your mama needs to rest.” Reluctantly he pulled away, looking up he saw the face of the voice. A woman with wrinkles in the corner of her face, highlighting her sweet smile, and large kind eyes. She had black curly locks of hair, drizzling down in coils framing her sweaty face from the labor of childbirth.

“Come here baby and kiss Jacqueline goodbye..” he looked back down at the baby, her eyes large and doll-like as she stared at him, inching closer he felt himself press a soft kiss against her head.

A giggle slipping past her lips before it stopped, her once small giggles falling silent. Looking back up to the woman holding her, he was surprised to see her face was no longer clear. The edging white he had escaped only for a few seconds slowly clouding his vision, taking a deep breath he heard the world around him descend into chaos. He could hear the announcement of a code blue.

A woman’s startling screech, the words “What did you do!?” Filling his ears, before suddenly he was yanked back, hitting the floor with a gasp.

Feeling himself slowly began to open his eyes, Corpse groaned as he felt both of his eyes flutter open, before immediately shutting them tight once again. His left eye burned with anger, protesting against the harsh light it was just inflicted with. Cupping his hand over the watering eye, he slowly blinked open his right. Taking in the sight above him he could make out a large glass window above his head, green vines intertwining above it causing the shimmering sunlight to break through the cracks.

Shuffling more, he looked down on what he was laying on. Realizing quickly that he was laying on a wooden table, his shirt off with only a blanket covering the wood underneath, the teen froze in confusion. “What the fuck..” He muttered out, his head beginning to pound as confusion from earlier events washed over him, Corpse felt uneasy.

Where was he? Why was he shirtless? Why couldn’t he remember anything? So many questions, and no answers that he could see. Sitting up, the teen blinked seeing that at the end of the table was.. 3 kids. All with looks that basically said “Fuck.” or “I’m going to shit myself.”

One of the kids was a girl, with blonde hair pulled back in two neat pig tails running down her back, from what Corpse could see, she could’ve been maybe 12, or something along those lines. She wore a pink frilly shirt, one that was pretty old and dated, maybe from the 80s? He wasn’t sure, the only thing that was really confusing however, she had a black permanent marker in her hand, the cap on top of the marker.

The two other kids seemed related. They had similar structures of facial features, the only differences were their hair colors, and genders. The boy having badly dyed pink hair, his black roots slowly beginning to sink in, while the girl had straight black hair, a bright blue headband in her hair pushing from her forehead. They wore clothes similar to the first girl, dated and old from decades ago it seems like

The boy wore a brown wool sweater, the large brown button missing from the top so the top hung loosely from his frame, and he wore a white medical face mask, one you would see doctors wearing before a surgery. The girl wore a T-shirt with a bobby brown monkey smiling happily, hello kitty hair clips clipped to the front of her shirt like added on decoration, in her hand she held a rusted exacto blade in hand.

Scanning over the peculiar sight in front of him, he felt his hand dropped when he noticed his leg, covered in dotted lines like he was a piece of meat almost similar to how a butcher would label an animal carcass. “What.. the..” coughing, he winced at his scratchy voice. Wincing as he massaged his throat, he looked to the kids before finishing his sentence, his voice much deeper and graver compared to its usual tone.

“What.. the hell.. Are you doing..” He finally managed to spit out, a confused look in his eyes, but the confused look actually looked a lot more like an angry glare. The kids said nothing at first, before the girl with the bobby brown shirt dropped the exacto blade with a scream. “He’s going to kill us! Run!” She grabbed the boy’s hand, his brown eyes wide as they took off running, the girl screaming while he was silent. The girl with pigtails swallowed, a nervous giggle slipping past her lips before another scream was let out by the fleeing child.

“BROOKE! RUN BEFORE HE KILLS YOU FOR THIS PRANK!” She chuckled softly, her eyes suddenly becoming confident. “This bitch kill me? I doubt it!” She chuckled, corpse frowned at her shifting to stand up, causing her to scream. Running out the room with a loud “IT WAS A PRANK I SWEAR!” 

Even more confused than he began with, Corpse frowned as he went to stand up, stopping in place when he heard loud shouting in which the kid’s ran to. “YA LITTLE SHIT GREMLINS! DIDJA MESS WITH OUR GUEST?!” Freezing at the accent laced yelling, he heard someone grumbling. Stomping into the room came a teenage boy, with brown hair slicked back into a neat man bun. He wore a grey button down shirt, whisk of facial hair dotting on his face. Looking up, the boy blinked, his eyes filled with confusion at the suddenly awake teen. “Oh! You’re awake! That’s good!”

A wide grin appeared on his face as he walked towards corpse, grabbing a notebook that was stood between the corner of the table. “Damn, they beat you up real good didn’t they? Well, you’re all healed up and good now, thanks to our little cupid.” Chuckling, Corpse looked to the guy confused. He felt a sense of relief with his friendliness, but it didn’t help him much with the confusion he was feeling.

“Uh.. who are you..? And, where am I..? I’m super..” laughing, the boy with the accent quickly interrupted him. “Confused? Yeah that’s perfectly understandable, well let’s start with the basic’s. I’m Jack, all my friends call me that.” Corpse nodded his head, still confused before pushing some black curls from his face. “Well.. Okay- Where am-``''Hey, before you ask anymore questions, let me ask my own. What’s your name?”

Corpse blinked, realizing he never mentioned his name or he was to the other teen. “I’m.. Corpse.. Yeah. Corpse.” Nodding his head, in some sorts of reassurance to himself. Jack chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at Corpse. “You sound slightly unsure of yourself, buddy. But, we’ll call you Corpse.” Corpse let out a breath of relief in response, relieved for not having to really explain himself to someone he just met.

“Alright. My next question.. Where am I?” looking around, he realized the roof wasn’t the only thing made of glass. The walls themselves were made of glass, covered in thick vines with small vibrant flowers growing along them. The air was moist and slightly covered in dampness, it was odd when he noticed that the floor was tile, small areas open up for moist patches of soil, lush vegetation and flora grew all around them, vibrant and lush.

“Well, if you can tell. You’re in our infirmary, you were beat up pretty bad by a few Met Co. officers. It was really bad honestly, but a few of my friend’s were able to get you here before you needed actual medical attention, so here we are!” Corpse looked at the boy, shaking his head with a laugh “This looks more like a garden then infirmary.. Are you joking?” looking at Jack, he took in his appearance.

He actually looked like he was wearing clothes of the decade, well.. Nearly. He could tell that the shirt was definitely dated from the early 2000s, and the jeans were holding on for dear life, but Jack had a smile on his face that distracted anyone from the clothes he was wearing. “I ain’t joking. You’re here, you’d see it was an infirmary if you take a closer look.” Chuckling, Jack turned motioning for Corpse to take a closer look around the room.

When he did, he was shocked to notice the peculiar teen he just met was right. The walls had shelves stocked with medical supplies, a lot of off the shelf medications and thing’s still inside of jars lined the shelves, a few charts also covered the walls. “Guess you finally realized it huh buddy? Good! Me and my friends put in a lot of work to make this place the best it could be.” Turning back to Corpse, Jack went to the side of the table. He picked up a neatly folded shirt, handing it to the confused teen.

“My friend Bretman did all he could to salvage your sweatshirt, but the officers messed the back up really bad.” looking quite bashful as he explained the current situation of his shirt, Corpse frowned as he opened up the familiar black sweatshirt.

It still looked very much the same in the front, it was the back that changed. Black fabric was neatly stitched onto holes. Darkly colored patches spelled out the word “SHINIGAMI” on the back, Corpse's face lit up with surprise and delight as he pulled it over his head. “It’s not bad. I think it makes it look even better.” Swinging his legs over the table, he stretched before looking at Jack. “Do you guys happen to have my other stuff?” His hand still loosely covered his aching eye, Jack looked confused before nodding his head.

“Oh yeah! Sorry, I know I’m taking awhile to bring you a new one. Your last eye patch got torn up in the squabble you were in.” Corpse cocked his head to the side, confused on why Jack said he was taking awhile to bring him a new eye patch. “Do.. I go with you to go get it? We’re still in the room so..” Jack shook his head before chuckling.

“No? Why do you think we’d do that? I just take a while to find my way back!” Jack seemed so sure of himself, but the statement just caused Corpse’s head to pound slightly. Taking a breath, Corpse looked to Jack. “What are you even-” He was interrupted when someone came running in, a copy of Jack. Corpse’s eyes widened slightly, twins? “Oh.. so your brother was bringing it to me?” He muttered out before taking the eye patch from the other unknown teen, he had a smile on his face and looked exactly like Jack, except for the large 2 he had written on his arm. “Huh-? Brother?”

Jack was the one who looked confused now, laughing he shook his head before quickly swatting his hand at the head of the other Jack, the copy suddenly bursting into a neon green smoke. Corpse jumped back, his eyes wide as he looked at Jack a horrified expression on his face before his hand was grasped by the other teens quickly. “Come on! We have to go introduce you to the others, I know they all have been dying to meet you, Corpse!”

Corpse said nothing, his expression not changing. Was he caught? Taken to another facility? It seemed like it. The only difference was, the look of the building and the way Jack wasn’t wearing the pale grey uniforms all meta’s were forced to wear. Swallowing a breath inside of his throat, he numbly allowed Jack to lead him through the halls, of wherever he was.

His anxiety from what he witnessed moments earlier was still evident on his face, but it was slowly melting away as Jack led him through the winding tile floors. “Everyone is excited to meet you. When Toast and the others brought you in, we all were scared you were going to die! But, I had confidence. Our archangel would save you, his power is powerful and is truly a unique one." Jack continued to gibber on, Corpse was barely listening as he was more focused on the walls.

Baby breath flowers surrounded the walls he and Jack were currently walking down, their bright red petals contrasting against the green of the vine covered walls. “Huh.. so this is really a greenhouse.. Who takes care of this place?” he wondered aloud, forgetting he had someone leading him down the halls. “Oh! Yeah one of our youngsters takes care of this place, he is actually the one responsible for the entire greenhouse and its nature, we should go meet him first.” Jack took a turn, leading down to the left.

“How is a kid able to take care of this place by himself? It’s huge..” Corpse felt another ache in his head , which only got worse when Jack led him from the blacked out greenhouse walls into an open area outside. The area outside was bright and sunny from the California sun, the grass a bright green beaming with flourishing plant life.

Different fruits ranging from apple trees, orange trees, and strawberries covered the open space like a wall, protecting it from the outside world. Corpse watched as Jack dropped his hand, wandering into a densely packed strawberry bush. “Sorry! He’s shy, just let me go collect him..” He jumped into the bush, as if he was sucked in. Corpse blinked confused at the strangeness of it all.

Wandering over to a black berry bush, bending down he noticed that the berries were some of the biggest he had ever seen in his life, roughly the size of his palm it seemed like. He was about to grab the large berry, before a voice stopped him. “Don’t. Nobodies allowed to eat this fruit. My brother sells it at the market.” Turning around, Corpse looked down to see the girl from earlier, the one who wore the bobby brown monkey shirt.

“So, your brother is in charge of all of this?” He decided to ignore what happened earlier for the sake of the embarrassed girl, who nodded her head. She had a slight blush on her face as she picked at the hole in her jean shorts. “..Sorry, about scaring you earlier.. Big brother said you’d be waking up today and Brooke thought it would’ve been funny if you woke up to a prank.. My brother said you wouldn’t like it but I thought it was funny at the time, but I know we probably scared you.. So.. sorry..”

He noticed that she seemed nervous. Chuckling softly, Corpse nodded his head. “Don’t worry. It didn’t really scare me, just confused me really bad.” The girl smiled up at him, her blush intensifying. “Your name is Corpse right? I heard Jack call you that in the hall.” Corpse nodded, looking at the girl who was bouncing on her heels. “I like your alias, my name is Yurai-kun!” she pointed to herself, some her falling into her eyes before she went to straighten herself back up.

“Just calling me Y.K or Yurai is good too though! Hey what’s your power? Big brother said he saw your facility tattoo, can you show me--?” Her ramblings were quickly shut short by Jack popping out the bush, the boy from earlier with the face mask in tow. He had a bigger blush on his face, his brown eyes filled with fear as he hid behind a disheveled Jack. “Now come on. Stop bein’ so shy Uri- He doesn’t bite.”

Grabbing the boy, Jack walked over to Corpse and Yurai, the girl immediately walking over and grabbing her brother’s shaking hand. “Jack! He’s shaking! You scared him bad, you asshat!” The girl spat at the teen angrily, protectively holding the boy while Jack gasped. “Yurai! Language!” He flicked her head, the girl growling at him as she dropped her brother’s hand.

“I don’t care if you're older than me, 10 is the new 23 and I’ll kick your ass!” As she and Jack argued, Corpse noticed the more silent of the group was now shaking profusely. Looking down at the boy, he noticed lavender and large begonia flowers began to grow around the child’s feet, bending down he tapped his own face mask. “We’re matching, huh?” The boy blinked, before nodding his head slightly.

“I like your flowers, well, I like everything here. Jack said you grew everything, is that true?” The boy slowly began to unwind, nodding his head he did a hand motion, one that Corpse recognized as ASL. “So, how do you take care of all of this?” The boy's eyebrows scrunched together as if he was smiling beneath his mask, placing a hand on the ground he lifted it up. A large sunflower, nearly as tall as Corpse sprouted from his hand. Corpse let out a small gasp of surprise before realizing who they all were.

“You’re.. All meta’s?” Jack and Yurai stopped fighting, both looking at him before nodding. “Isn’t it obvious? I mean.. I reimbursed one of my clones in front of you..” Jack spoke aloud, while Yurai nodded. “Yeah.. and before me and Jack started fighting I asked what your power was, you’re an elemental like me and my brother, right?”She pulled her sleeve up, a tattoo similar to girls from before read “EM-76” Corpse blinked confused, how in the hell were they..  
“Yurai and Uri are elemental users, Uri being able to control and manipulate properties of nature and Yurai controlling anything with water and air, I’m a Mutated meta. You know, the ones whose genetics allow them to defy life itself.” Jack smiled happy with the explanation, while Corpse just nodded. “This.. explains a lot..” still obviously confused, the tweens looked at Jack who chuckled. “Alright kids, say bye to Corpse. He needs some time to take this all in, and I want to introduce him to everyone before sundown.”

Yurai let out a groan of disappointment, while Uri looked slightly upset. Corpse looked at them before gently ruffling the two’s hair. “I’ll come see you later, alright?” The two nodded, happy with this answer as Jack led Corpse out of the open area. The empty halls soon engulfed the two teens once more, baby breath lining the walls as silence slowly began to creep back in.

Corpse looked to Jack, his usually talkative friend silent after the revelation he had learned. Frowning, Corpse looked to his combat boots that shuffled through the tile covered floors. He had many questions, many things that he needed to ask but he wasn’t sure if it was even appropriate to ask. “I can tell you're curious, so go ahead and ask before it eats you alive.” Jack chuckled at Corpse’s face, a mix of shock and embarrassment gracing his usually emotionless state.

“Before you start asking though, I should warn you that it might be best to wait till you can talk to someone who might be able to answer them more clearly, like our cupid.” Quirking an eyebrow, Corpse chuckled.“My first question, who is “your cupid” you mentioned him a few times.” Jack nodded his head, his face filling with excitement. “Yeah! Our cupid’s really an angel, I tell ya. I think his voice is the only one who rivals yours.”

Corpse looked even more confused at that, but decided that might be the best answer he receives from Jack. Crossing past the winding halls, Corpse looked into a pond. Large lily pads floated in the water, different flowers and swirling leaves covered the open area. It seemed to be decorated nicely too, with large stone structures holding up many of the plants, and a few statues that he saw in history books along the walls.

“Did you all find this stuff? It’s really nice, and looks expensive too.” Knocking on the stone structure, Corpse sent a look to Jack. The structure felt lighter than paper, but never moved an inch. “Oh yeah! Everyone here has jobs on what they do for the Greenhouse, and we have a small group who take care of the furniture and renovations of this place, they’re a sweet bunch of kids.” smiling, Jack pointed into a separate room.

“Usually, we can find them all here. They all like to stick close to the main hall in case Lily’s inspiration strikes. I like to call them “The design squad.” Chuckling at his own cleverness, Jack walked towards the room where the group frequented. Inside the room was a small group of kids, some of them looking like teens, others obviously just inching into puberty. A girl was surrounded by the group, she sat cross legged on the floor.

Corpse watched all of them, all of them with varying styles of clothes, and some with different races. The girl in the middle wore a brown fluffy hoodie, the hood on top of her head had bear ears and a face, one of the eyes had an X sewn over it, she had a black skirt on with black and white striped leggings. One of the kids next to her wore glasses, a pair of large overalls hung off his shoulder with a maroon shirt with a band logo underneath, he stared intensely at the girls notebook, his eyes filled with excitement.

“Lily! Michael! Hey where’s Ludwig and the others?” looking around, Jack waved when he noticed another teen. He wore a white T-shirt, a leather jacket with patches littered all around it was hung loosely from his waist, he looked like he came straight from the 1950s. “Oh! Hey Jack!” The boy, who Corpse picked up as being “Michael” had a bright smile on his face, the girl beside him seemed more shy, offering a slight wave as she returned back to her notebook.

“Huh? Whose that?” Looking straight at Corpse, Michael grinned before motioning for the other kids to come join them. “Guys, meet the guy with the best voice ever.” He looked to Corpse, his awkwardness settling in as he swallowed. “Uh- h..hello friends-” Corpse wanted to mentally die right at that moment, happy that he wore a mask and none of them could see his face, he was sure they would laugh at his awkwardness, but they didn’t.

“Yo! You have the coolest fucking voice ever!” The kid who looked like a greaser yelled out excitedly, all the others quickly clambering in agreement. “I’m Ludwig! Dude, your voice is badass! I love it so much, don’t you think Bretman?!” Looking to a boy who came from the corner, Corpse recognized the name. “Bretman..?” He voiced aloud, the teen smirked. He had on some makeup, brightly applied to his face in floral patterns.

“Well I am the only Bretman here, you like me or something?” Chuckling softly, Bretman winked at him while Michael groaned. “Bretman no one wants you to flirt with the new kid, so don't harass him.” Bretman rolled his eye, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. “What? I’m sure corpsey-poo is fine with whatever I do.” Corpse quirked an eyebrow at him, chuckling softly. He was confused at how he knew his name.

“Corpse, Bretman is the one who fixed your sweatshirt.” Jack said with a small grin, Corpse looked surprised before nodding. “Thanks Bretman.. My shirt looks even better than the beginning.” Bretman’s face lit with a red blush, nodding his head he stuffed his hand into his pockets.

Bretman had an 80s aesthetic, wearing a striped red,blue and yellow sweatshirt with the word “Baby” embroidered on the front in white, a white collar popping from the collar of the sweatshirt Corpse could appreciate his sense of style.

“This is our team of decorators, Lily is the one who makes the stuff, Ludwig redoes everything in her sense, Bretman is in charge of fixing our clothes, and Michael helps with clearing space!” Corpse wasn’t as confused as he would have been, but he still had questions.

“How does Lily make all of this stuff appear?” looking to a blushing Lily, she turned to a different page.Scribbling something on the paper Corpse watched intensely before falling back. In front of him was a large comfortable looking sofa, reaching out he gently touched it.“Lily has the power of creation manipulation, anything she draws appears in real life. She just can’t draw things with souls, like humans and animals.” Michael said matter of factly. Grinning at a blushing Lily she quickly stuffed her face into his chest, making him giggle as he brushed some hair from her face. 

Corpse chuckled as he looked at the two, he realized the two must be a couple. Turning to Ludwig who was currently talking about Corpse’s voice to Jack, he quirked an eyebrow at him. “So, how do you manage to move everything so easily..? Sorry, if my questions are too much.” Ludwig placed a hand up, dismissing Corpse’s embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it! It’s cool.” Walking over to Corpse, Ludwig sent him an apologetic look before grabbing the sweatshirt.

"What are you-” corpse was lifted off his feet, looking down he wheezed when he realized Ludwig had him lifted above his head. “I have super strength!” Looking to Ludwig’s arm, he saw the tattoo on his shoulder “MG-896” “Lud! Put him down!” Jack panicked, another version of himself popping out of his body in a cloud of neon green, both Jack’s began to swarm Ludwig in a panic, one speaking while the other mirrored and mimed the original Jack’s actions.

“Hey calm down! He won't die!” Ludwig yelled, offended that Jack didn’t have any trust in him. Placing Corpse down gently, he looked to Corpse. “All of us here are alike. We’re all meta’s, just some of us ended up here differently." Bretman nodded in agreement, flipping his nonexistent long hair he smirked. “My powers are more fun though, wanna test it out corpsey?~” Sticking his tongue out playfully, Corpse was going to respond until Jack and his clone quickly put a stop to it.

Flicking Bretman’s head as punishment, the younger teen pouted. “Oi! Stop flirting with the new kid, and you are not using your ability on him!” Frowning in disappointment, Bretman rolled his eyes.  
“You’re no fun Jack.” Jack shrugged, grabbing Corpse’s hand he quickly ushered him out the room, a scowl on his lips.

“Frickin kids. God man, I’m sorry about all that Corpse, they’re all excited because no one new hasn’t been around in a long time so-" “Jack.” Corpse stopped the panicking teen in his tracks, chuckling he shook his head. “I don’t mind any of this, at all. In fact I think it’s nice how normal they all treat me, so you don’t need to panic.” Jack looked to Corpse, panic still evident on his face before it melted away slowly. Laughing aloud he nodded his head.

“That’s good.. If you stick around you might receive a better explanation of everyone’s powers.” Nodding, Corpse looked around the hall Jack had led him down. A look of discomfort settled on his face when he saw a small altar. “Ah- We should.. Probably go- come on-” Jack attempted to usher the Chicano teen away, but corpse shrugged him off. Walking closer to the altar, his eyes traveled over it.

The plants and area around it were all dead, the glass on the floor in shatters, as if the window was shot into a million pieces. The picture in the altar was of a girl. A sweet, kind smile on her face. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a purple flower resting in the mane of loose hair. “Whose this?” Corpse motioned to the picture, a frown on his lips. Jack looked down, a sour expression on his happy carefree face.

“Someone who deserved a lot better.” Glaring down at the floor, he grabbed Corpse’s hand before pushing him through the halls, the thickening colors of black flowers surrounded them. Corpse could tell a nerve was struck, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Jack.” His voice dipped deeper as he stopped the other teen, his hand grabbing Jack’s sleeve. “Who was that?” he wasn’t going to drop the subject so easily, this was something that was important “She..” all the energy from Jack’s body seemingly melted away, his eyes darting to every area of the room instead of Corpse. “This isn’t something that I should talk about.. Openly.. Uh.. ha..” The awkward laugh that slipped from Jack’s throat caused Corpse to panic slightly, looking down he decided it was best to drop the subject. “Alright, where to next?” hoping to fix the tension that hung between them, Corpse quickly changed the subject.

Looking up from his trance like stupor, Jack quickly replaced his sour depressed look with a look of joy, even though Corpse could feel the hints of falseness his expression had in it. “Well, the last place I can take you is the emporium!” Jack yelled excitedly, leading Corpse through the halls, Corpse took notice of the changing scenery when they were a good distance away from the altar. Daffodils and baby breath grew all along the floor, the grass once again becoming a lush green color. Gently touching one of the larger petals, Corpse chuckled.

“This place is great Jack. A lot better than any place I’ve ever lived.” Jack bellowed out a hearty laugh, nodding his head as he pushed some hair from his face. “Yeah buddy. We usually get that sort of response when new people come, but it makes me proud to hear it!”

Turning to Corpse, they stopped in front of an iron door. It was a green color similar to the statue of liberty from years of erosion. Looking to Corpse, Jack’s once joy filled expression was suddenly serious. “Now.. These guys, they can.. Be slightly intimidating. In specific, Rae. So don’t go hide in the corner when they suddenly get hyper, and you’ll be fine!”

Slapping Corpse’s back playfully, Jack’s large smile grew back on his face as he swung the iron door open with no hesitation. “Friends! I come with news!” He yelled out happily, stepping inside the vine covered room. Corpse looked to the floor, hesitance lacing back on his face, he was about to turn back around. But, before he could second guess Jack grabbed him, dragging him into the room where 2 people sat in wooden lawn chairs.

One was a teenage boy, he was Asian. He had black hair, and a pair of sunglasses on his face, besides him was a girl. She was obviously younger than him, chattering on about something and obviously giving the other teen a headache, she wore a red shawl on her shoulders, reminded Corpse a little bit of little red riding hood.

Jack and Corpse stood in the front of the room, the two teens not noticing their presence, Corpse was fine with it but he knew not to get his hopes up for Jack to drop it.  
“Guys.. Guys..?!” Jack yelled, an annoyed expression on his face, another clone popped out of him. Both Jack’s went behind the two teen’s, before screaming loudly in their ears.  
The boy froze, turning around slowly.

Corpse felt a dark feeling radiate from him, most likely from being annoyed. The girl however, was frightened. Punching one of the Jack’s in the face, this Jack being the real one. His clone mimed a laugh as the real Jack groaned, but before the clone could continue mocking the other version of itself, it was quickly hit. Poofing into a neon cloud of dust. “Jack. How many times do I have to say, don’t yell in my ear.” the teen rubbed his temples as he sat back down, a headache forming his mind.

“Fuck.. I’m sorry Toast.. But you two weren’t even listening..” rubbing his face, he looked up to a still breathless Rachel.

“GOD! Jack that’s so, fucking! You scared the life out of me!-” the girl shifted slightly, her shawl lifting up slightly. Corpse noticed a shimmering white, but it seemed the others ignored it. “Rae.. stop yelling, my head hurts.” Rae looked to the other teen apparently named Toast before rolling her eyes. “You always have a headache.” 

“Uh.. Jack..?” Corpse carefully walked over to the Irish teen, gently touching his shoulder. “You.. okay?” His voice was a lot deeper than usual, possibly from his nerves. Standing back up abruptly, Corpse was nearly hit by Jack who grinned. “Alright! Even with an aching face back to the topic on hand, guys this is my friend with the most amazing voice, Corpse!” Jack opened his hands in a flourish, highlighting the shy teen whose social battery was beginning to drain quicker than anticipated. 

“Ohmygosh! Toast, Toast! It’s the kid we saved! Oh my god Sykkuno was right, he IS TALL!” Rae yelled, circling around Corpse like a predator studying her prey. Grinning up at the boy excitedly, Corpse swallowed.

“Uhm.. hi?” He muttered out, jumping when the girl squealed. “Oh my gosh! Your voice is literally amazing! Is it naturally like that or is it from an acci-” Toast quickly stopped her.  
“Rae! You’re being so loud my head is pounding! Calm down. And stop talking and asking such insensitive questions.” Corpse looked to Toast, chuckling softly at his care before nodding.

“I don’t really mind. It’s normal to me at-” “YEAH TOAST! STOP BEING SO MEAN! Sykkuno wouldn’t treat me this way!” Rae huffed out, her shawl being flipped to the side. Corpse’s eyes widened when he suddenly saw the white, dove like wings that the girl had hidden underneath the red shawl. “Woah..” Rae turned to him, her eyes filled with confusion before giggling.

“You like them? I made them!” winking, she chuckled before Toast let out an outward groan. “I predict in 4 seconds you’re going to attempt to fly inside of this glass dome, and then the window like a bird.” The girl looked to toast with a glare before growling. “You know I can fly well toast, stop trying to embarrass me in front of Corpse! Jack, can’t I fly well?!” She looked to Jack, who chuckled awkwardly.

“This isn’t.. Really my argument..” he attempted to stay away from it, but the comment just seemed to feed into Rae’s anger. “Oh! So you think I can’t fly well either!?” flipping off her shawl, she climbed onto the table. “Watch me!” Toast slammed his head on the table, muttering something along the lines of “I’m never wrong” and “Sykkuno needs to come get this nut job.” Jack watched her, attempting to get her to come down from her place on the table, but it just sparked an argument between the two of them.

With all the attention away from him, Corpse let out a sigh of relief. Leaning against the vine covered glass wall, he took a deep breath. A shaky exhale slipping from his lips, looking down at his hands he clenched his hand into a fist, a technique he learned to control his anxiety. 

Leaning his head against the cool glass, the yelling behind him slowly began to mute out as he focused his breathing, and focused on the smells around him. Anything to stop the chaos swirling in his mind. Taking another deep breath through his nose, he opened his eyes. 

The smell of lilac and a slight scent of Roses overtook his senses, the offending smell attacked all his senses, but it wasn’t unwelcome. The lilac calmed his nerves, taking another deep breath he exhaled.

Where was it coming from? Looking around for the flowers, he was surprised to see a crack of light leading down the wall. There was a door, he didn’t even notice.

Looking back up to Jack and Rae, he noticed that the teens were currently fighting. Jack holding Rae’s legs as she desperately tried to fly up to ceiling, while Toast bashed his head against the table, muttering more and more about how he was always right, Deciding it was fine if he slipped away for a couple of minutes, Corpse opened the door slightly before closing it.

The smell of Rose’s and Lilac's is increasing. Taking a deep inhale, a soft sigh of contentment fell from his parted lips. The hall leading down to the room was filled with flowers of all types, daisy’s, roses, lilac, red tulips, and so many more were covering the hall. 

The barrage of bright colors in the hall caused his eye to water, and he nearly turned back around until the soft sound of humming filled the hall, urging him to continue. The music and the humming urged him to push forward, close enough to the end of the hallway he stood in front of the iron door, the sound of a crackling record player caused Corpse to panic, someone was definitely in the room. Someone he hasn’t ever met before. 

What if he scares them? Scares them so bad they run and start screaming? He couldn’t do this. He already met so many people.

..Until, he heard the familiar sound of one of his favorite songs.

“Cause I wanna be your favorite boy.. I wanna be the one who makes your day..-"

He heard the lyrics continue inside, pressing his head against the iron door he jumped when he felt the door slowly crept open. Rex orange county’s friendly voice suddenly flooded the hallway.

Afraid to look up, his hands shook as he felt eyes on him. Swallowing hard, he shuffled in place before finally looking up.  
He met eyes with honey colored orbs.

He couldn’t look away from the brown melting core that pulled him in, swallowing as he finally realized, those eyes belonged to a face. A face of a very confused, Asian boy.

He held a wilted pot of flowers in his hands, his hands gloved with pink rubber gardening gloves, he wore a similar style to Bretman. With a forest green sweater and black button up underneath, his hair was messy and slightly tangled, the record playing in the background but Corpse could barely hear it from the buzzing in his ears.

“Uh- Hi?” The face finally spoke, clutching the flower a bit closer to his body. Corpse nodded, unable to find his voice, the buzzing in his ears as he finally managed to speak.  
“Hello- I’m.. I like.. The song..” The boy chuckled softly covering his lips with his hand, the soft sound made Corpse relax slightly. “Well, I like your voice! What’s your name?”

Slipping the pink gloves off, he smiled at Corpse slightly, his shyness still evident upon his features. 

Corpse smiled slightly, flexing his fingers he chuckled awkwardly. “Uh.. Call me Corpse.” The other teen nodded, placing the flower pot on the table his hand brushed against the wilted leaf, the leaf suddenly filling with life. 

Reaching his hand out to Corpse, the unknown teen had a large cut on his hand that he didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m Sykkuno, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Corpse!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I actually managed to edit this chapter!! Hooray! (Even though its very late and should've been posted before valentines day..) But, Back to the basics!
> 
> I'll be updating every Thursday or Friday of the week, the latest will always be Friday. My updates will usually be between 12-2 pm.  
> This chapter holds a lot of symbolism in it with the flowers, so if you know some info about them I commend you!! But if you don't, it's fine. The flowers will be important later on however.  
> I plan on making the chapters long to explain as much as I can, especially to explore each characters and their individual personalities, but Corpse and Sykkuno will remain the main characters.  
> Also I swear, I know there's not much of Sykkuno in this chapter but he will be in more for the other one's, I hope everyone likes how I made everyone's chatacters act and dress, I wanted everyone to have individual styles but still show that they're similar to their irl-selves.  
> If you have any questions about some characters, or anything, or just wanna comment on something please go ahead!  
> (Ps. I was thinking, maybe I should change the summary of the book, in order to draw more people in? What do you guys think??)-  
> Fandoms Muse

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite honestly my first posted fanfiction, I dunno if I'll continue it, I probably will honestly. So if you enjoyed this, or have any questions or anything please don't be afraid to ask! Or, if you want to tell me to continue it, or hell just tell me if I should continue or not, thanks!-  
> Fandom Muse.


End file.
